<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you for you by TysonlovesElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121123">I love you for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla'>TysonlovesElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda, has regrets her knight comes to her rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my friends kacy and luna its their birthday i love you two so much thanks for being my friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was that time of the year, 100 years ago… I lost everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know what the gossipers refer to you? That you are the heir to a throne of nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were the last words he said to me, the last words my father said before he died. He told me I was a failure, that my only goal in life was to obtain the sacred power. That without it I wasn’t worthy of being his daughter. He might as well have said he would disown me if I couldn't obtain the power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zelda!” Exclaimed a young youth as he slid down the mountain to catch up to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Link?”I asked, trying to give off the illusion I was annoyed but deep down I was glad to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even touch your food, is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear rose in me, No, I’m not alright. Ganon might be gone but… no one cares about me! Its sacred power this, sacred power that. Father, the champions it's all they cared about. Not me, I was scared, I was useless. I watched people die, the whole kingdom got destroyed! Cause of me! And in turn they all hate me, I see them in my dreams accusing me of being a failure. They wish it was me that died, why shouldn't’ they? I hate it, Why can’t people just accept me? Why am I cursed to be bonded by this damn triangle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you care?” I snarled, “Worried that you’ll lose your sacred power? Did Impa send you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question took him aback, but his eyes had that serious look. Almost as if he was hurt, like it was a touchy subject, what does it matter to him? It's my burden to bear, not his. He’s like everyone else, all that matters is stopping ganon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, as if he finally found the words he wanted to say, “I don’t care what power you have. I care for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!!” I snarled bolting up, “That's all anyone ever sees in me! Everyting is bout this stupid triangle. If I don’t stop ganon every time he pops up, if I don't stop him, I'm worthless… I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell said that?” Link snapped, “Tell me who so i can show them you're not worthless….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His anger silenced me, Link has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> got angry. Not even when I was being mean to him when we first met. Not when he was dealing with annoying citizens being mean to him. Link doesn't get angry, It almost made me scared of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught himself and took a deep breath, “I'm sorry Zelda, I didn't mean to snap. I… I’m sorry. But…. there is at least one person who doesn't think your worthless. Who coudlen’t give a crap bout that stupid mark on your hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart slowed down to a normal pace, “Oh yea and who is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link then pressed his lips to my mouth and my brain went mesh, complete and total mesh. His lips were warm and soft and all sadness vanished from me. And I was reminded that I have feelings for this man. This lovely wonderful man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link then decided to kiss my face over and over, tracing a line up to my ear. I couldn't think at all, I coiled my arms around him. Had it been before he would have to push back my hair, but since he cut it for me my hair was shorter. And that meant my skin was visible, he would press his amazing lips on my neck over and over. He smelled like grass and dirt,  but the smell was so intoxicating to me. Not cause of grass and dirt, but...cause it was his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, I don’t care about your power. I love you Zelda, all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart skipped a beat, several in fact. Does he not know that every person in Hyrule wants him? He could have anyone he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't kid yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> i heard my mom’s voice ring in my head,</span>
  <em>
    <span> you know you would fight anyone who tried to take him from you. You love him, you’re so thankful that he loves you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you mom! Ugh i swear her watching over me is irritating sometimes, but she's right. I'm so thankful I prayed to the goddesses that he would fall for me, I don’t know how I did it but I'm so thankful. My prayers have been answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link…. Is there anything you don’t like about me? Do I get on your nerves at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is… one thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart dropped, was he going to call me mean or say i'm annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for me to answer, he kissed my ear which made me shiver and he murmured into my ear ‘I hate the golden power, I hate that it caused you so much hell. I would fight the goddesses for you over and over if it would give you that power. I watched you suffer and because of that I’ll never forgive the goddesses for what they did to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel my heart sing, I wanted to thank Link for all he's done for me. But my body reacted on its own, I cupped my face and kissed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips felt warm and soft, his face was soft too he kissed back so fervently that I thought my heart would explode from my chest. I love him, I love him so much. And he loves me probably even more than I do him. I could kiss him till the end of time, If i died due to lack of breath due to kissing him too much then so be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t happen. We pulled back and we both smiled at each other, our faces red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Link.” I flushed, “I always will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Zelda.” Link smiled, “I will always be your knight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>